When a frame equipped with an infrared ray cut filter (IRCF) is bonded with a rigid flexible substrate including a solid-state imaging element in constituting a semiconductor apparatus such as a camera module, adhesive formed of thermosetting resin is used for a bonding surface between the frame and the rigid flexible substrate.
At adhesion, heating is performed in a state where the adhesive-applied surfaces are bonded with each other, and the adhesive is cured, thereby adhering the frame and the rigid flexible substrate to each other.
Meanwhile, since the gas of the space between the frame and the rigid flexible substrate is expanded at heating, a vent hole is provided to escape the expanded gas. After adhesion is completed, curable resin is applied separately to close this vent hole (refer to Patent Document 1).